The War
by notconfident
Summary: After waiting 6 months, Keitaro hasn't returned from America,that doesn't mean the Hinata's dead. Kanako is planning to live in Hinata! Including Mutsumi! Now, with only few more weeks for Keitaro's arrival, who is planning to win his heart?


Long time no see people… well another story…. Another day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu and Tokyo Pop does.

Chapter 1.

''The Undying Thoughts.''

The grip of her hand was about to break the pencil…

Motoko stared harshly upon her opponent. Those numbers and words irritated the hell out of her. The burning desire to rip that paper was starting to build up due to the confusing- mind- blasting riddle that drove her crazy. With the final thought of anger; her head rose and landed harshly on the table.

''Crack.''

The sickening sound soon echoed through her ears. Motoko's eyes widen and stared at the cracked wooden table. Than… a trickle of a watery red color dropped down the crack of broken wooden. Her curiosity took over for a short moment and found blood, when her hand softly dabbed the open cut.

''……''

Naru stared throughout the horizon of which nature provided nicely. The mixture of the lavender skies, slowly appeared a faint image of Keitaro; giving the soft smile when he was happy. She shook her head; she knew these undying thoughts would leave her to depression. Although, no matter how much she fights against the useless battle to stop thinking about ''him'', the struggle of winning only grew more.

''Come back soon… Keitaro.''

Shinobu hummed as she dry the laundry by hanging it over the wires. She than picked up a uniform. As it rose to her face by the hands softly gripping its cloth; she smiled proudly. Thanks to Keitaro, she has gotten into one of the best Highschool. Motoko was trying for Tokyo University, although failure came when she became a first year Ronin when she didn't pass her entrance exams. Motoko didn't seem to give up.

''You can do anything if you try hard enough.''

Mutsumi was on top of the roof. Her beauty and clumsiness were part of her charm. She, too, stared out into the Horizon. When she was hurt, the expression never showed. It was amazing. She never, for once, thought of herself and did selfish deeds. Even if it was just a simple matter. Mutsumi never gave in. Her smile, the glowing face of an angel, the body of a really hot super model. (Better delete that un-poetic sentence…) -AHEM- Everything about her was both unusual and positive… sometimes… in the back of her mind where darkness is surrounded the thoughts she would think…

''Does Naru-chan really do deserve Kei-kun?''

Su, the young crazy scientist typed away on her foreign laptop. As usual, she was building a new model of the Mega Tamas. Her thoughts of World Domination would always pop out. The only time she thinks of Romance, is the time where the red moon appears and transforms her into a very attractive adult. That was the time she almost kissed Keitaro.

''Bananas, bananas, bananas, bananas....''

Kitsune gave a grim frown when the last drop of Sake in the massive battle, disappeared into the tongue of a young alcoholic. A schemer, a seducer, a very cunning beast… that is why they call her Kitsune. Kitsune… the sly foxy lady whom seems to rock men's world. Her head tilted to the light bathing around her. The frown soon slid to a smile, usually meaning, I have an idea, usually a stupid idea that came from a drunk.

''Maybe Seducing Motoko will get me enough money for another bottle of Sake.''

''I doubt it.''

The unexpecting response soon startled Kitsune, ''what the hell?!''

''Motoko may be a gullible woman when it comes a touch from a woman, but I highly doubt that certain touch would come from you.'' She winked, ''I did it before to all of the tenants here; including you, so leave it to the professional.''

''Ka—Kakarouch?''

''Are you drunk woman?'' Said Kanako shifting an eyebrow. ''Well… that's no surprise… and I am not a roach, you stupid fox woman.''

Kitsune finally came to her senses when the footsteps approached closer to her. She blinked rapidly and yawned.

''What are you doing here?'' Kitsune groaned, ''didn't you made us suffer enough?''

Kanako smirked, ''you were pretty lucky that I had to go to Grandma for two months…; so I came back to finish what I started.''

Kitsune left an unpleasant growl, ''look you!'' This is a Girl's Dormitory, not an Inn!''

Kanako tilted her head slightly, ''like I told you idiots, Oni-chan left me the temporary responsibilities of being a Manager—''

''Of a Girl's Dorm!'' Kitsune added.

There was deadly silence. Kanako merely looked emotionless but she thought about Kitsune's words. A deep frown took over the mocking smirk, and her eyes grew cold.

''Okay… since my Brother was a manager of a Girl's Dorm, I will make this a Girl's Dorm.''

Kitsune suddenly felt a chill running down her spine, ''wait—Haruka has the deed, which means she is the caretaker of this dorm!''

Kanako gave an unpleasant smile, ''well now… I'm sure we can fix that.''

Kuro, Kanako's talking black cat that can fly, flew towards a window. The jingles of its tiny bells soon caught the slight attention from Motoko. The cloth was pushed against her cut and sudden rage took over, as if she was possessed.

''What in blazes is a cat doing here?''

''Meow, and why are you so grumpy Motoko, is it that time of the months already, meow?''

Motoko jumped a little, than stared harder at the strange creature, ''what in sprits… wait a minute, are you Kuro, Kanako's talking cat?''

The cat blinked, ''oh… meow, so you do have your period, but I never knew that it flows through the head, meow, I thought it flows through your---''

''Enough!'' barked Motoko. ''Now tell me, Kuro, why are you here?'

''Meow, Kanako finished her business with Granny Hina, after two months, and decided to come back, meow.''

Motoko's left eye twitched, ''what?!''

''Meow, are you still angry about her, meow, molesting you down at alley a few months ago, meow, because you seemed to liked it, meow.''

A rough blush soon smeared through Motoko's face, ''what?!'' you stupid cat if you don't shut up about that than I will strangle your pathetic neck!''

''Meow, you should talk, strangling a poor cat such as me, meow.''

An unpleasant growl escaped Motoko's lips, Kuro only blinked, ''oh, what Kanako did say was true, meow, you're a bitch…''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!''

''You know, for someone who growls like that reminds me of a dog, and since you're a female, than you're a female dog, which means in another version of bitch.''

The bangs hid Motoko's eyes and her hands soon wrapped around Kuro's neck, ''you stupid fleabag!'' what else did that gothic weirdo say, huh??!!''

The helpless cat only cried, for it was really fragile. Motoko finally came to her senses and took the heart to let go.

''Meow!'' You strangle harder than Kanako! Meow! I think you two make a good---''

Motoko snarled at the Kuro and flicked the cat with her fingers. Than returned to her studies, a small vain was popping out of her head.

Kuro sighed, ''so what they do say is true… woman do get angry when they have their period, meow, such moodswings…''

Kuro's sentence soon made Motoko nuts. Her grip on the pencil soon was in a position of holding a knife…

Hehe… I'm having evil thoughts on making this a Yuri fic… although… I'm still making a Keitaro pairing!


End file.
